Tear You Apart
by AirnChocolate
Summary: AU/AH Edward: Would you be my girlfriend for the next five minutes? Bella: I answer him by putting my hand around his neck and pulling his face towards mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist—both of which are very good books.

**AN:** So I've had this idea for awhile, and I just started writing it, and I kind of like the way it's coming out, so I think I'll keep it going. This is basically my version of what would happen if Twilight and Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist were one book, but you don't have to have read either to understand it.

**Chapter 1**

It's only just a crush, it'll go away

It's just like all the others it'll go away

Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know

You pray it all away but it continues to grow

_-- Tear You Apart_ by She Wants Revenge

**Edward**

Thump. Thump. Thump. My heartbeat and the drumbeat began building as I walked on stage. Emmett was banging on the drums as I grabbed the mic, preparing to belt out the first lines as Jasper played the chords on the guitar. Then all time stopped as I saw her.

The music flowed through me and I couldn't take my eyes off her, until I saw that she wasn't alone. I told her music was my thing, she could have everything else she ripped to pieces, but I needed this one thing. She_ had to _come here tonight. She knew. And of course she hadn't come alone.

No, now that I'm still staring at her as Jasper and Emmett are speeding up the beat wondering why the hell I'm mumbling the lyrics, I can see her hanging onto some guy. I would have thought he was Emmett, if Emmett wasn't already behind me on stage.

But seeing her here tonight isn't the breath of air I thought it would be. Before I felt like I was suffocating, but seeing her here with someone else is like drowning, and as the song ends and I jump offstage into the crowd in the opposite direction she's going, I feel as if I won't be able to reach the surface anymore.

Only arriving at the bar a minute later, I can see that the next group is already setting up and beginning to play, but I still can't stop thinking about her. Rosalie. The girl that I thought was going to be my one and only, but instead she turned out to be the only one to completely destroy me.

I smell the distinct smell of freesia and look next to me only to see the face of a beautiful girl with deep brown eyes standing by the bar. If I wasn't so lost in my reminiscing I might actually talk to her, but the only thing I can think of to talk about right now would be Rosalie, and I don't think she would appreciate that.

I'm ready to leave this place with or without Emmett since Jasper is already with his girlfriend (whom I'm pretty sure is the same one as always, but I can't tell in this lighting), but before I can even take a step towards the door I see Rosalie looking my way. It looks like she is looking straight at me, with that longing and lusting but loving look she always used to give me, but then I see the new guy standing in front of her, and I can't help but feel the water drowning me again.

A second later she's looking straight at me, and this time I can tell she's really looking because she's giving me the same look she gave me on the night we broke up. That look that says "why don't you get I'm trying to leave you, you poor schmuck," but the only thing I can think of now is I don't want to have to deal with her right now.

She'll come up, because she can't pretend she didn't know I would be here, and say the worst thing possible… "Hey Edward." And she'll give her flirtatious smile, that now taunts my thoughts and dreams. _"How are you?"_ As if I'll lie and tell her back. "Oh I'm great now that I see you've moved on so quickly"…since I'm still deathly in love with you.

But she won't care, she doesn't care, didn't care. And I care too much to let her realize I can't stand it.

There is only one thing I can think of to do, so I turn to the girl beside me, and without thinking I blurt out the only thing I can think of. "Would you be my girlfriend for the next five minutes?"

At first she's giving me this look like I think she's drunk enough to kiss some random guy, and then she's looking as if she thinks I'm drunk, but then she's looking around and then she's looking straight back at me with a determined look in her eyes as she leans towards me.

**Bella**

I'm not supposed to be here. Not just tonight but just at this club, the one place I'm not supposed to go because I might see my ex. He's supposed to be in Europe on an internship, but he could never stick with something long enough to stay with a job (or even a girlfriend) for longer than a few months.

But as I'm looking around for my best friend, I remember the reason I'm here. For Alice and her _loving_ boyfriend. I'm sure he really does care about her, but I haven't met him, and so I can't decide if I trust him enough to take car of her.

Alice is one of a kind, she keeps the party going long after it's over, and I've always been her partner in crime.

It's only now that her boyfriend's band is getting off the stage after the singer jumped into the crowd looking slightly lost, that I see Alice and Jasper are already making out and heading out the door, too much lost in each other for Alice to notice who she just walked by.

The bitch had to have followed us here. I don't know how Rosalie knows where we always are, but she seems to be everywhere we are, and the only thing I don't want to see right now besides my ex is her.

So when the hot yet cute-lost-looking singer of Jasper's band turns to me and asks me "Would you be my girlfriend for the next five minutes?" Instead of saying something like "get lost" or my favorite "who the hell are you?" I answer him by putting my hand around his neck and pulling his face towards mine.

**AN: **I'm already writing the second chapter where Bella's boyfriend shows up. Any guesses who he is? You'll see soon. Don't forget to review.

**Playlist:**

Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge

Lost Not Found by Dirty Vegas

Wasting My Time by Default

One Step Closer by Linkin Park

Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist—both of which are very good books.

**AN:** I'm surprised at you guys. I though at least one of you would have guessed whom Bella's ex is, but no one seems to have, but you'll see soon. Oh and on another note, this story is rated 'T' because of a little foul language that is involved. I tried to keep it down because I know it bothers some people. Okay, here's chapter 2. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2:**

This club has got to be

The most pretentious thing

Since I thought you and me

But I am imagining

A dark lit place

Or your place or my place.

Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you

I want to make you move

Because you're standing still

If your body matches what your eyes can do

You'll probably move right through me on my way to you

--_Paralyzer_ by Finger Eleven

**Bella**

Okay, so not the most imaginative response, but who cares. This lost-looking singer is one hell of a good kisser. And I can't help but notice this as he runs his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. My mind is screaming at me "What the hell!" but my body's telling me "Ummm…he tastes good." I break away for a second to come up for air and to make sure Rosalie has left, but she's standing right in front of us.

"Edward? Bella? How do you two, like, know each other?"

Ugh…she couldn't just walk away.

I put my hand around the back of his neck liking the way he shivers when I scratch my fingernails lightly through the scruff of his hair. Rosalie's looking back and forth from him to me and the second she sees this she stomps off making a 'humph!' noise.

That's one thing I always liked about Rosalie, she was never subtle.

I look at my watch. Well, I still have a few minutes with the lost-looking singer, so I think I might as well enjoy it, but I don't know if he seems to know my reputation with guys or what, because as I start to lean back up to kiss him, he pulls away from me.

"How do you know Rosalie?" Now he is looking straight at me, and then I remember what Rosalie had said, she wasn't just talking to me, she called him Edward. NOOO! EDWARD! The singer she picked up on the 6 train going into the Upper East Side. _Edward. _The guy who wrote all those amazing lyrics for her and she passed them around in Latin because she thought they were so lame.

How come she can pick up such a cute guy and destroy him so completely. It's really too bad, I'd give my kidney to have a guy write me lyrics. Here Edward, I'll even throw in a lung, just write something for me. I'll even give you the background. Guy meets girl at a club and asks her to be his girlfriend for the next five minutes. With one great makeout session and an interruption by one ex, what's bound to happen next?

Where can we go from here? Please, tell me.

**Edward**

And Rosalie walks out of my life once again.

I can't help but think that every time I see her from now on she'll always be walking out of my life, leaving me hanging.

And this Bella, this siren of mixed signals that has given me more confusion in the last 3 minutes than I have ever known in my life, she doesn't seem to want to tell me what's going on, and the only thing I can think of now is the fact that I'm caught up on how she knows Rosalie.

"How do you know Rosalie?" I'm asking her again. She's pulling her hand away from mine trying to get out of my reach, but I can't let her go now.

"No really." Now I'm getting frustrated. _What isn't she telling me?_ "How do you know her?" I'm grabbing her tightly by the upper arms now and I see that it's too tight, so I let go a little, only enough to not hurt her, but my grip is still tight enough to let her know that I'm not going to let her go.

I can see the pissed off look on her face as she flips back around towards me growling out, "Let me go." But I'm still waiting for her to answer me and I'm not letting go of her now.

She's finally looking straight at me as she says, "I fucked up her Barbies in fifth grade and it's been like that ever since."

Now I get what she's saying. "You're from Chelsea."

"Well actually I live on the border of Greenwich Village and Chelsea. The housing's not as cheap, but it's only because of rich great grandparents." For a second I feel like she's leaning on the truth about to fully answer my question, tell me her past; and then I can see she's turned off again, her credence hidden behind her veiled eyes.

I'm about to say something else to her, but a second later the new band is on stage and a Green Day cover is playing and we're all kids again, pogo-stick jumping around like there won't be any tomorrow. Feeling the beat bounce through the club, I look over to see Bella, standing alone on the sidelines.

And it seems as if we've taken a step back because she's stopped there as the bridge in the song is building and for a moment I can see the troubled look in her eyes. It's almost as if I can see every single thought she's having flash through her eyes.

And then it's gone again, and we're both on different pages again, different lines of the same song, but it seems like she's skipping to the end while I'm at the building of the first chorus.

I try to pull her into it. "What's wrong?" She's still staring straight through me, and I can tell she doesn't even see me standing in front of her. Then she's back to her former self, hidden behind her chocolate brown gaze.

"Come on!" She's screaming at me now. _What?_ I don't understand what she's doing.

"Fine." She continues to yell to me. "You can stay here. I don't care." Then she's weaving away through the club. I see her stop a few feet away from me.

She's frustrated now. I can tell by the look on her face, but I'm pretty sure this time it isn't my fault.

Her head is swiveling around in all directions as her chocolate brown locks fly around her. And I've come to the conclusion she's looking for someone.

I can't just stand here anymore. For some inexplicable reason I find I'm attracted to her, there's some electrical charge that's pulling me towards her.

I can't lose her now.

**Bella**

I need to find Alice.

I'm always supposed to keep an eye on her at events like these, but I've lost her again, all because I got lost and wrapped up in this feeling—no, this idea, this un-reality—of _him_. That maybe life can be different for me with him, that I can show him what a real relationship with a nice girl would be like.

But, of course, I keep forgetting—I have to stop caring about myself and look after the people who matter in my life. And right now that is Alice.

_Where the Hell is she?_

But wait…Edward's still with me. I can see him walking up behind me. He's still here and it's already been five minutes. Maybe I can make this _thing_ that's happening between us last. Or make something more of it.

Oh, who am I kidding? _Focus, dammit._ My first and only priority right now should be to find Alice and get the hell out of here before I run into James. Ahh yes…and here we have flash backs of the 'Evil Ex.' Rosalie may qualify for this category, but James takes the cake, or trophy, or whatever kind of score you'd get for some shit like it. Bragging rights or something?

Again, not that it matters.

So now we're back to the guy that first stole my heart…and a lot of other firsts. We met here. I guess I should have expected less of him. He seemed like a really nice guy, someone I could see myself with in the years to come, but he turned out to be as much of a jerk as Alice first predicted.

Maybe here is where I reminisce or go into some kind of detail about our past relationship(s), but I really don't want to be reminded of how stupid I've been right now, so I'll just have it said that some—no, _most_—of the many mistakes I've made so far center around my relationship I had with him, starting with taking him back after the first time he cheated on me.

"_Bella_…?"

Well, there goes my reminiscing.

**AN:** Okay. That's chapter 2. Sorry you didn't get to meet Bella's ex, but you can kind of get a feel for the relationship they had by what Bella mentions. And for all of you lovely reviewers who guessed it would be Mike or Jacob, I'm not quite sure if both of their characters will be in the story, but one of them will, and I think it will surprise you.

Ahh…sorry to all of my readers (and reviewers) who have been waiting for this chapter, I have been inexplicably busy all summer and fall, but now I have more free time, and I am putting that towards my creative writing, this story included.

Thanks for reading, and as always, please review.

**Playlist:**

Paralyzer by Finger Eleven

It's My Life by No Doubt

Do You Have A Little Time by Dido

Holiday (Faded Ending) by Green Day

So I Thought by Flyleaf

The Game by Common


End file.
